the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon script
Scene 1 Ophelia's cell phone dings. She picks it up. Eleanor: (via texting) 'Yo bitch. Get your ass down here and help me pick out a dress. Scene 2 ''Ophelia opens Eleanor's wardrobe door. 'Ophelia: '''These are nice! '''Eleanor: '''You're cute. That's not my closet. This is my closet. '''Ophelia: '''Okay, your closet is almost as big as my bedroom. I don't even know where to begin to choose a dress. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, actually, these aren't the dresses. These are the dresses. ''Ophelia and Eleanor go back in the room, servants push a rack of dresses into room. 'Eleanor: '''Perks of being a princess. '''Ophelia: '''This is why people hate you. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, I know. Now help me pick the best one. ''Eleanor sits in a chair and pours tea in a teacup while Ophelia looks at dresses. 'Eleanor: '''I was pleased to find out that Liam invited you to the ball. I was less pleased to hear he invited your boyfriend. What's his name again? '''Ophelia: '''Nick. And he's not my boyfriend. '''Eleanor: '''Of course he's not. Why, you ask? It's because you're into Liam. And he's into you, but you got jealous and lashed out on Instagram and he called you on your bluff,and so now you're bringing the boy not because you like said boy, but because you're stubborn. And you're probably hoping to make Liam jealous. '''Ophelia: '''That's not what I'm doing. '''Eleanor: '''The bitch doth protest. ''Eleanor goes in the hall and hands Jasper the teacup. He takes it. She goes back in the room. Ophelia is waiting with her arms crossed. 'Ophelia: '''No worries, I'm good. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, we all know you prefer coffee. '''Ophelia: '''I thought you wanted to vanquish him. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, I vanquished him. Several times last night. ''Ophelia pulls a dress from the rack. 'Ophelia: '''This one. You have to wear this one. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. '''Eleanor: '''Great, that one's yours. Now help me find one. Scene 3 ''Liam is looking down at his phone. Ashok points a bow and arrow around the room. '''Liam: Ashok. Careful with that thing. It's all fun and games till somebody gets shot with a Maruvian arrow. Ashok: 'Dude, relax. No one's getting shot with any arrow. ''Liam looks at Ashok. Ashok puts down the bow. '''Ashok: Look, I get it, you're stressed. But are you at least excited about the ball? Well, you know what you should be excited about. Monacco. Thanks to yours truly, we are spending the weekend at the sickest nine-bedroom villa on the Cote de'Azur. Everyone is going to be there. Guys, girls, I mean, you have to come. Liam: 'We'll see. ''Liam stands. '''Ashok: '''Just, just say yes. Just three little letters. Y-E-S. '''Liam: '''Fine. '''Ashok: Sweet. Ashok holds out his hands. Ashok: Low ten. Liam: Low ten? Ashok nods. Liam: '''What is this, 1974? '''Ashok: You watch, I'll bring it back. Liam turns and leaves. Ashok claps his hands, nods, and waves. Scene 4 Lucius: 'Just needed a day at the spa, your majesty? '''Helena: '''Sometimes a girl just needs to be pampered, Lucius. ''Helena puts on her sunglasses. Helena, Lucius, and 2 bodyguards walk down a hall. 'Helena: '''You two. Heel. This is a spa, not a minefield. Lucius will be beside me the whole time. Walk away. ''The bodyguards leave. Helena and Lucius walk. '''Helena: Treat yourself to something extra special today, Lucius. You deserve it. Lucius: I do so enjoy our trips to the spa, your majesty. Helena's double begins walking beside them. Helena removes her sunglasses and goes in a different room. Helena: I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Alistair holds two champagne glasses. Alistair: I think you know, Helly. I'd wait a lifetime for you. Helena closes the door. Scene 5 Liam enters and sits on the couch beside Eleanor. Eleanor: 'Oh, hey. You're becoming quite the little king. ''Eleanor hands Liam the bong. '''Eleanor: '''Here, you probably need this more than I do. '''Liam: '''And who knew the princess had such a loving touch with the elderly? '''Eleanor: '''Ah, okay, I was high off my ass. Those were taken out of context. '''Liam: '''Well, they weren't the only ones. '''Eleanor: I saw the photo of you and Gemma. Liam: '''The Queen is intent on ruining my life life. '''Eleanor: That's why I don't have one. She's been completely out of control ever since dad threatened to abolish us. Eleanor takes back the bong. Eleanor: '''Trust me, we need this in order to survive mother tonight, especially with dad away. '''Liam: Remember last year's talked-about grand entrance? When she rode in on a unicorn? Eleanor: That poor, bloody horse. Liam: '''Tonight shouldn't be all bad. If memory serves, you've always enjoyed ruining a few relationships and breaking a few hearts. '''Eleanor: '''Uh, which reminds me, why did you tell Ophelia to bring a date? What is wrong with you? '''Liam: She's the one who rejected me, I-- Eleanor: Oh... Liam: '''I was just trying to be nice. '''Eleanor: Okay, if that's your story. Liam stands up and grabs his coat. Liam: 'I'm going to go get Ashok. I'll see you there. '''Eleanor: '''See you there. ''Liam leaves. Jasper enters. 'Jasper: '''So, it occurs to me that, seeing as the princess isn't leaving the palace this evening, there's no need for me to be on duty. '''Eleanor: '''You're my bodyguard. You need to be where I say you need to be. And besides, I wanted to see you in a tuxedo. ''Eleanor pulls back Jasper's sleeve and sees a card pin. '''Eleanor: Really working the "Jasper from Vegas" story, aren't we? Still not buying it. Jasper: '''We better get going, your highness. '''Eleanor: Oh yes, we wouldn't want to miss mother's grand entrance. Jasper opens the door for Eleanor and they leave. Scene 6 Liam comes the down stairs, sees Ophelia in the foyer, and stares. Ophelia looks back at him and looks down. Ashok: 'Ophelia looks hot. Who's that guy? '''Liam: '''That's her date. '''Ashok: '''Are we okay with that? ''Gemma stands beside Liam. '''Gemma: '''We are so okay with that. Aren't we, darling? - flash to Nick and Ophelia - '''Nick: You look, um... That dress is... No, not just the dress but things you and the dress are doing together... Apparently I'm speechless. You look beautiful. Really beautiful. Ophelia: Considering how we left things, I feel like I should probably explain myself. Nick: 'You don't need to. Maybe you're using me, maybe you're not. By the way, I get tonight with you. And eventually, I'll wear you down. Scene 7 ''Ophelia adjusts Nick's mask. Gemma, Liam, and Ashok enter. '''Liam: Is that a bandana you're wearing? Gemma: Ashok, really, you're so lazy! Ashok: 'It's a foulard, not a bandana. And my eyes are my best feature. ''Eleanor comes up behind Liam. Helena makes her grand entrance. Everyone claps except Eleanor. '''Eleanor: '''The queen who would be king! Subtle. '''Liam: '''Well, at least you didn't glue a horn onto a horse this year. '''Eleanor: I need a drink. You? Liam looks at Nick and Ophelia. Liam: Absolutely. Eleanor: K. Scene 8 Helena is set down and gestures for the band to start playing. Cyrus steps around and kneels beside Helena to talk to her. Helena: '''Are we all set for tonight? '''Cyrus: The hereditary peers are arriving as we speak. Helena: One can hope for the best. We must prepare for the worst. Cyrus: Indeed. Just because Liam hasn't stepped in it ready doesn't mean he won't, and the King may have backed off with his threats for now. If the worst is to pass, we need the House of Lords on our side. Helena: You better remind them what they stand to lose. Cyrus: 'Not to worry, our influence will be duly felt. ''Cyrus leaves. Lucius holds out a hand to Helena. '''Helena: The queen will be indisposed for most of the evening. Lucius: 'Understood, your majesty. Scene 9 ''Cyrus walks up to James at the ball. '''Cyrus: Mr. Holloway. James: Cyrus. Cyrus gives something to James. Cyrus: I know how you love a good ball. Scene 10 Helena walks through the hall and smiles when she sees Alistair. Alistair: You look stunning. Won't the people miss their queen? Helena: 'A grand entrance to kick things off and a big finish at the end. That's all they care about. Tops and tails. ''Alistair laughs. '''Helena: Besides, I don't to be their queen tonight. I just want to be yours. Come on! Helena leads Alistair to a secret door. Scene 11 Helena and Alistair walk arm in arm along the bridge. Helena: '''I forget how beautiful it is. Between the tours and events, we don't really get a chance to enjoy it. '''Alistair: '''Mmm. '''Helena: Robert always loved it here. Alistair: '''How are you, my love? I've been worried. '''Helena: I'm fine. I have to be. Alistair: 'And how about Simon's threat? When we spoke after the funeral, you said he was considering abolishing the monarchy. '''Helena: '''You know the rules. We don't talk about those things. '''Alistair: '''Well in that case, what is it the queen would like to do? '''Helena: '''Well, I can't speak for the queen, but as for me, can we just walk for a while? '''Alistair: '''Whatever my girl wants. ''Alistair kisses Helena. Scene 12 '''Nick: '''Don't look now, but David Beckham just smiled at you. '''Ophelia: '''Seriously? '''Nick: Total David Beckham smile. Madness. Ophelia: '''Yeah, it really is. '''Nick: Luckily for you, I'm an expert wallflower. Last few dances I went to, I was absolutely terrified of embarrassing myself. Ophelia: '''Believe me, I can relate. What changed? '''Nick: '''Right song came on. I just had to dance to it. Made me realize two things. One, the power of a good song. And two, sometimes you just gotta jump in. Even when your head is telling you otherwise. '''Ophelia: '''Okay, there's no way you can be this stable, self-aware, nice... '''Nick: Not to mention handsome. I'm an excellent dancer. Come on. Let's go. Nick leads Ophelia to the dance floor. Scene 13 Liam, Ashok, and Gemma sit around a table. Gemma: '''Looks like they're having fun. '''Liam: '''Yeah. I guess. '''Gemma: Let's have another drink. Ashok, what's the name of that shot you were telling us about? Ashok: '''The Flaming Lamborghini. '''Liam: What in God's dear name is The Flaming Lamborghini? Ashok: I thought you'd never ask. Scene 14 Eleanor: Dance with me. Jasper: 'I thought I was supposed to be working. ''Eleanor puts on Jasper's mask. '''Eleanor: You are. And right now, I need you to work on protecting me from the Grand Duke of Norway's wandering hands. I really do worry about your ability to protect my body, Jasper. Scene 15 Nick and Ophelia are dancing. A slow song starts playing. Nick: 'Looks like a transition to a slow jam. I say we roll with it. Scene 16 ''Alistair and Helena walk into a small house. 'Helena: '''Hmm. '''Alistair: '''I thought a picnic was in order to make up for our first date in the hay loft. ''Alistair kisses Helena. '''Helena: Well, we couldn't have very well let my father catch us. God forbid he find out his daughter was dating the help. Alistair: 'Huh. Ah, daisies. ''Helena touches Alistair's cheek. '''Helena: I always think of you when I see them. Alistair: 'I could never afford a proper bouquet. '''Helena: '''No. But then you'd braid them into such lovely little crowns for me. '''Alistair: '''You were my queen long before you were theirs. ''Alistair and Helena kiss. Scene 17 Jasper and Eleanor are slow dancing. Ophelia looks at Liam while dancing with Nick. Gemma grabs Liam's hand and pulls him up. Ashok makes shots for Liam and Gemma. Ophelia looks away from Liam. Liam looks at Ophelia. 'Eleanor: '''Come with me, bodyguard. ''Eleanor pulls Jasper away. Liam waves to Ophelia. 'Liam: '''Ophelia. '''Ophelia: '''Roll with it? '''Nick: '''I can't argue with that. ''Ophelia takes a glass of champagne as she walks to Liam with Nick. '''Liam: You must be Nick. Good to meet you. Nick: 'Yeah, you too. Uh, your royal highness. '''Liam: '''Just uh, call me Liam. Come on. Let's get you a drink. ''Liam and Nick walk away. Gemma walks up to Ophelia. '''Gemma: '''The new boyfriend is hot. What's his story? '''Ophelia: Nick. He's a musician. Gemma: Rockstars are amazing in bed. Good for you. Gemma takes Ophelia's champagne and gives her another. Gemma: We drink the good stuff in here. You're welcome. Gemma walks away. Scene 18 Liam: '''Shots or beer? '''Nick: '''Both, please. Thank you. '''Liam: I'm thinking maybe no shots for you, mayonnaise. Ophelia: I think Gemma drugged my champagne. I'll be back. Nick: 'Seems like she got in a little over her head at the garden party. Said you took good care of her. '''Liam: '''Just being a good friend. Cheers. Scene 19 ''Eleanor pushes Jasper against the wall and rips off his mask. Eleanor and Jasper make out. '''Eleanor: Pull my hair, you know how I like it. Jasper pulls Eleanor's head back. Eleanor and Jasper make out again Eleanor: 'I want you inside me. Right here, right now. ''Jasper flips Eleanor and pushes her against the wall 'Jasper: '''That's not what this is. '''Eleanor: '''What? '''Jasper: '''You don't control this. I do. ''Jasper walks away. Scene 20 Jasper is standing on the balcony drinking a glass of wine. Eleanor walks onto balcony. '''Eleanor: What the hell was that? Jasper: ' The tunnel, the tuxedo, the dancing, that's not what this is. '''Eleanor: '''You wanted me to be your little sex slave, you're blackmailing me, that's what this is. '''Jasper: '''Is it? '''Eleanor: '''Of course it is. '''Jasper: '''Well if that's what this is then go ahead and end it. Go in that room and tell everybody how I'm blackmailing you. ''Jasper drags Eleanor inside. '''Jasper: '''If that's what this really is, then end it. Tell them all. Go on. '''Eleanor: Fine. I will. Eleanor steps onto the stage and takes the microphone. Eleanor: (on microphone) 'I have something important to say. Something that will change everything. ''Eleanor looks at Jasper and hesitates. '''Eleanor: (on microphone) Those shoes with that dress? Really, bitch? Eleanor walks off the stage. Scene 21 Cyrus: 'Gentlemen. For years, the aristocracy ran this country. And if I may be so bold, for the better. ''The crowd nods and murmurs in agreement. 'Cyrus: '''But there are rumors for a referendum to abolish the monarchy. If and when such a bill is passed, we must band together to save this country from itself. I'm relying on the House of Lords to delay your referendum at all costs. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that our lifestyle is a lifestyle worth preserving. ''The strippers remove their robes. 'Cyrus: '''Because if the monarchy goes down, we all go down with it. Luckily for you, tonight the only thing going down are your servers. ''The crowd laughs. 'Cyrus: '''After four hours, seek medical attention. ''The crowd laughs again. Cyrus grabs Prudence's arm. '''Cyrus: Most of these men are happy enough with a commoner whore. But as for me, I prefer my whores to be uncommon. Go to my room and wait for me. And remember, enthusiasm counts. Cyrus slaps Prudence's backside. Scene 22 Nick: Did you like The Ground's new album? Liam: '''It's awesome. '''Nick: '''If you like that, you should go back and listen to The Repeat. It's way underrated. '''Gemma: '''I do hate to interrupt, but I love this song and I could really use a warm body. '''Gemma: '''Nick, would you mind terribly? '''Nick: Is this the part where you ask me to dance and the jocks lock me in the trunk of a car? Gemma: Dance floor, McCly, now. Liam: 'Gemma? I have to ask you something. What... '''Gemma: '''I'm just doing you a favor. You obviously want to dance with Ophelia, I'm merely giving you the chance. The sooner you realize she's really nothing special, the sooner you'll come back to me. ''Gemma walks away. Ophelia walks up to Liam. '''Ophelia: '''Where's Nick? '''Liam: He's dancing with Gemma. Dance with me. Ophelia takes his hand. Liam: '''Nick seems like a nice guy. '''Ophelia: Yeah, he really is. Liam: Kid knows his music. We actually like the same bands. Ophelia: '''That's... great. '''Liam: '''He's funny, too. '''Ophelia: The least you could do is not like him. Liam: '''Ophelia, he's your boyfriend. I'm trying to be nice. '''Ophelia: '''Well I wish you'd stop being so nice. And for the record, he's not my boyfriend. '''Liam: My bad. Like how you made out with him on Instagram. Ophelia: '''Well considering that photo of you and Gemma grinding on the plane tour-- '''Liam: It wasn't like that. Ophelia: Well, I never made out with Nick, I didn't even kiss him. Liam: '''Okay, fine. '''Ophelia: '''Fine! '''Liam: Good. Ophelia: '''Great. '''Liam: Thanks for the dance. Ophelia: Sure. Ophelia walks away. Gemma: Ophelia, your earrings are amazing. Ophelia: '''Thank you. '''Gemma: You two are so good together. Scene 23 Alistair and Helena are sitting in front of the fire. Alistair is shirtless and Helena is wearing a dress. She is twirling a daisy and laying in his lap. Helena: '''The perfect storm. The day my father came back from the bank, the day he realized we were going to lose everything. That was Black Monday, and the BSE crisis, and the interest rates. That's what he called it. The perfect storm. I was just wondering what my life would have been like if not for those three words. What our life would have been like. Had my mother not pushed me into marrying Simon. '''Alistair: Love has a way of finding us, doesn't it? I had a dream about Henry last night. He visited me like a tragic ghost. Helena: When in a war, you save countless lives. Henry's death wasn't your fault. Alistair: '''His family had no one else but me. I couldn't save him. Sometimes I look at my medals and accommodations and wish that I could go back for one day. Do everything differently. '''Helena: They gave you those medals because you were a hero. Alistair: Not to him I wasn't, not that day. My point is, the past is the past. We don't get to go back. What we have left is today. I know you don't want to discuss it, but you should know that if there is a referendum to abolish the monarchy, I know which way I'll vote. Tonight could be every night. Scene 24 Ashok walks in and sits next to Liam. Liam: What's wrong with you? Ashok: The Sultan of Boldhai just cock-blocked us. Liam: '''What? '''Ashok: '''Well, the villa in Monacco is out. We got bombed. '''Liam: Are you okay with that? Ashok: 'We don't have a choice. '''Liam: '''Of course we do. You know what trumps the Sultan of Boldhai? The future king of England. ''Liam leaves. Scene 25 '''Lord 1: Your highness. Cyrus: '''My lord, I take it you're enjoying yourself. '''Lord 1: '''Indeed, your highness. And while tonight has been, uh, lovely, I do so hate to kick the horse in the mouth- '''Cyrus: Oh, stop being so bloody and spit it out. Lord 1: '''Very well, sir. The public sentiment toward the monarchy is at an all-time low. If we vote and a referendum is brought to the floor, it will not only pass. I believe it will do so with a huge majority. And if the House of Lords does try to delay such a bill, there will be riots in the streets. They won't have such power. '''Cyrus: Yes, which is why I've taken steps to ensure that if such a bill passes, it won't be with a sweeping majority. Lord 1: '''Forgive me, your highness. How on Earth can you ensure that? '''Cyrus: '''I believe you know James Holloway. '''Lord 1: '''Indeed. '''Cyrus: '''Well, rest assured, Mr. Holloway is very much "in bed" with us. '''Lord 1: The Duke of York and James Holloway. Strange bed fellows. Cyrus: Needless to say, you do your duty and we'll do ours. Lord 1: '''You can count on us, your highness. '''Cyrus: I knew you'd come to see things my way. People always do. Scene 26 Liam: 'Just got off the phone with Albert. '''Ashok: '''Just making a call? Albert... wait, as in the sovereign Prince of Monaco? '''Liam: '''A bit of history there. He's helping us out. '''Ashok: '''You're seriously the man right now. Come on. ''Ashok holds out his hands for a low ten. '''Liam: Ashok, it's not coming back. Let it go, mate. Liam sits next to Eleanor. Liam: '''Hey. '''Eleanor: '''Hey. '''Liam: '''We're going to the villa in Monaco this weekend. I think we could both use a break from this place. Wheels up at dawn. '''Eleanor: Break sun's good. Liam: What was that earlier? You okay? Eleanor: Hmm? It's nothing. I'm fine. Gemma: 'I've tried to be patient. I've tried to give you space. Now dance with me before I look desperate. ''Liam and Gemma slow dance. '''Gemma: '''So how was it? Your dance with Ophelia. '''Liam: '''Maybe you don't think she's special, but I do. '''Gemma: '''Okay, let's play this out. Let's say that the two of you end up together. Your mother hates her, the press will eat her alive, they will make your life a living hell. And then what will you be left with? '''Liam: '''Happiness. '''Gemma: '''Don't be naive. '''Ashok: '''May I cut in? '''Gemma: '''Walk away. '''Liam: Ashok. Gemma: 'I am so not okay with this. Scene 27 ''Prudence enters Cyrus' bedroom and shuts the door. She pours two glasses of wine and pulls a tube of poison from her stocking. She empties it into Cyrus' glass and sits down to drink her own. Scene 28 Alistair and Helena sneak back into the palace and walk down the hall. '''Alistair: '''I-- '''Helena: Don't say it. Alistair: '''I have to go. '''Helena: No. I refuse to allow it. We haven't danced yet. Alistair: I suppose I can't argue with that. Helena and Alistair slow dance. Scene 29 Eleanor is on the balcony alone. Jasper joins her. Jasper holds his hand out. Jasper: Dance with me. Eleanor: Why would I want to-- Jasper: 'Just shut up and dance with me. ''Eleanor takes his hand. They slow dance. '''Jasper: Let's be honest, this isn't about the video. Hasn't been about the video for a while now. Which is probably good because there is no video. Eleanor: What do you mean, there's no video? Jasper: 'You got blackout drunk and threatened to fire me so I lied... about all of it. '''Eleanor: '''You son of a bitch. ''Eleanor begins to walk away. Jasper grabs her arm and pulls her back. '''Jasper: I don't need a video though, do I? Because you like this. You like being controlled, you like me. So I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. And you'll let me. Because you want it. You need it. So princess video or not, I own you. Now, go to your room. Strip off that overpriced dress, get into bed, and wait for me. Say yes. Eleanor kisses Jasper. Eleanor: Yes. Scene 30 Nick and Ophelia are dancing. Nick: You're right. He's a nice guy. Ophelia: Seriously? Can the two of you just stop with that, can everyone stop liking each other? Maybe you two should date. Fairytales are such bullshit. Nick: I'm sorry. Ophelia: It's just, I get it. It's a ball at the royal palace. Big deal. But then you actually put on the dress, and there are so many expectations, and before you know it you've become exactly the kind of girl you thought you'd never be. And you're thinking, why can't a guy just fight for a girl? I mean is it too much to ask, is it too crazy to think a prince might actually- Nick: '''There it is. '''Ophelia: '''Nick... '''Nick: I hope the fairytale works out for you. I really do. Nick walks away. Liam walks over to Ophelia. Liam: '''I should have said this earlier. You look absolutely radiant tonight. '''Ophelia: Thank you. Liam: We're going to Monaco for the weekend. I'd like you to come with me. I'm not inviting Nick. He's a nice guy and I like him but he came with the wrong girl. I know you think you don't belong in my world, but I don't like my world without you in it. I'll wait for you. Scene 31 Helena and Alistair are still slow dancing in the hall. Helena: 'If every night could only be like this. '''Alistair: '''It would. ''Alistair and Helena kiss. Lucius walks up behind them holding Helena's headpiece and mask. 'Lucius: '''Your majesty. You should go. ''Helena puts on her headpiece and mask. Scene 32 Prudence sips from a wine glass. '''Prudence: I hope you don't mind. I needed a drink. I thought you might like one too. Cyrus: How very thoughtful of you. Cyrus holds glass to his mouth. Cyrus: Did you know that among Henry the VII's vast royal court, he had an entire team of royal tasters. Many people believed him to be paranoid, narcissistic, mad even. But as it turns out, his paranoia proved useful because, during the course of his reign, twenty-three of those royal tasters died. Thanks to poison meant for him. Luckily for me, they invented security cameras. Prudence gets up to leave. Cyrus grabs her arm. Cyrus: 'Attempting to kill the Duke of York, why, that's treason. You'll be sentenced to jail for the rest of your life. Of course, I might overlook this indiscretion if you see it in your heart to do me a favor. ''Cyrus lets go of her arm. '''Cyrus: The king likes you. The king trusts you. And you have the ability to move about unnoticed. He goes on walks sometimes. I want you to follow him. Find out where he goes. You're a smart girl, it's a much better option than prison. Prudence nods. Cyrus: 'I knew you'd come around. ''Prudence tries to leave. '''Cyrus: Where do you think you're going? Don't worry, I'll be slightly more gentle than they would be in prison. Cyrus takes off his coat. Scene 33 Helena sits alone in the empty ballroom on her entrance prop. Helena picks up the daisy crown from Alistair and puts it on her head. Scene 34 Ophelia hurriedly packs for Monaco. Scene 35 Eleanor's double is laying facedown in Eleanor's bed. Jasper enters Eleanor's room and begins undressing. The girl turns over. Jasper realizes it's not Eleanor. Girl: 'Lenny said you'd be handsome. Scene 36 ''Eleanor gets in the car. Liam waits for Ophelia in his car. '''Liam: Alright, let's go. '''Ophelia: '''Wait! ''Liam holds the car door open. Ophelia gets in the car. Liam holds Ophelia's hand. Category:Scripts